Pahadron and UpbeatSweetie's Love Affair
by Alicorn's Prayer
Summary: Memoirs of Love
1. Prologe

Pahadron and UpbeatSweetie's Love Affair-Prologe

by Alicorn's Prayer

2/24/2004

Many stories have been told of how the world came into exsistance. Many gods have taken credit for thier own births as well. And one god would place himself above all other gods and lay claim to creating the heavens and earth, and life itself.

But this is not how it all began . . .

In the beggining, there was only darkness. An endless void of nothingness. Yet the whispers of the Fates could be heard far and wide in the emptiness. They being the First, were formless. But it would be from thier own formlessness, that they would bring shape and design to the universe. Planning, plotting, creating from this emptiness, life and exsistance itself. It was themselves, the First, who created the heavens, the lower planes, and earth. And with that, they created the Ancients who would later give birth to the Elders. Mirror images of the Fates, but only given a sole gift of creation apiece and bodily form. Yet not endowed with all gifts as the Fates themselves were created.

For the Fates had foreseen the future of exsistance and life. Of the rise and fall of the gods and even exisistance's own rebirths. But through all this, the Fates had a design for keeping the balance. And these secrets they kept to themselves. Never letting thier creations know of thier plans or purpose.

From the darkness, light began to appear. As it moved and shaped itself, guided along by the soft whispers of The Fates, a shape is seen taking form. As the light shifts more, a fog forms, enshrouding the tiny planet created from the mists. And color starts to shift over the surface, as water, earth, and life takes shape on it's surface. At the same time, other similar planets appear. And as each reaches it's maturity, the whispers are heard and the planets shift apart, moved to the furthest reaches of the dark void. Seperated by the vast dark of space.

The whispers of The Fates rise a bit, and little spots of light break through the darkness. And the first stars and suns are born. Seperating the planets through distance and time, each a tiny universe held within itself. Mists appear, creating seperate realms, seperating the planet from the voids of space. The whispers of The Fates becoming excited as they created new forms within these realms. Laughter can be heard, as the forms shift and shape themselves, as eatheral bodies become whole. The first Ancient is born, soon joined by others of thier kind.

As the Ancients drew thier first breath of exsistance, they revelled in thier power and glory of exsistance. But soon, boredom would settle in thier beings and they would argue amongst each other as they sought control over what had been created. They felt a hunger to create images of themselves, of having an element of thier own to control and shape to thier own desires and wishes.

Eventually, The Ancients' sights turned to the many mists seperating themselves and the small planet. A seed of life begins to sprout, as each Ancient took control over a seperate realm, claiming it as thier own. The first two Ancients, one male and the other female, declared rule of all the planes and the tiny planet below. But they did allow the remaining Ancients to rule over a solitary plane apiece, to allow themselves to pursue thier own designs and keep peace between the Ancients. But to these first two Ancients, all other Ancients would owe feality to. Acknowledging them as the creators of the universe and life itself.

Suddenly, an overwhelming need overtook the first two of The Ancients. A fiery sun took form in the heavens, spreading warmth and light over the planet's surface matching the fires burning within these two Ancients. They found themselves in passion's embrace and as their bodies entwined with one another, the tiny planet shifted and life was seen to take form on it's surface. The waters upon it's surface shifted and moved as dirt and stone push upwards, through the wetness. Long hidden volcanos spewed forth red hot molten lava, building upon the wet dirt, forming continents, mountains, and valleys.

As their embrace tightened around one another, rivers and lakes formed, seperating the continents. The waters boiled and writhed along with the Ancients' passions. The earth's spasms coinciding with the passionate movements of the Ancients. Each movement of The Ancients causeing the waters and earth to heave and move, growing and forming as one. As the Ancients reach the zenith of thier passions, trees, flowers, and grasses covered the continent's surfaces. Adding color and texture to it's surface, as the sweat and warmth covered the bodies of the first of the Ancients.

The Fates whispered among themselves, as they slowly moved over and through thier childrens' thoughts. They whispered into thier creations minds, creating a need to make these two Ancients bodies become one. As they waited patiently, guiding the two entities, they let thier thoughts drop from the passions of these great enities, and life slowly moved along the surface of the planet below them. Colors formed and covered it's surface. The earth began to take shape, as peaks rose high into the sky and valleys formed deep in it's ocean depths. A satisfied sigh is heard in the darkness, as the two Ancients reach passion's pinnicle. The earth slows it's heaving and movement, as the two Ancients decend into passion's sleep.

The Fates than turned to the remaining Ancients, whispering in thier minds, creating the need to do as the first of the Ancients had. The need to feel passion also and create life of thier own.

The remaining Ancients felt jealousy at this feat done by the first of the Ancients. They quickly decended upon the planet's surface, each laying claim to a part of it forbidding the other Ancients claim over an element. They soon realized though, that they would need a mate, if they were to create life of thier own. So they looked towards the mother and father of thier kind, as they had come to know the first two of the Ancients. And the two heeded thier pleas, and lay with them.

The waters upon the planet's surface writhed as life formed in them. And from them, fish took form from the Ancient's embraces. As the Ancients embraced over the earth, life took shape and form, springing from the dirt. And the skies filled with flying creatures, taking wing as the Ancients reached thier passionate fullfillment.

As the passions cooled in the Ancients, the life created moved about the surface of the planet, and night decended upon all. As darkness covered the earth's surface, one of the Ancients called into the heavens, and from thier cooling passions, created a moon to lessen the darkness. The other Ancients call into the heavens, lifting the viels of the mists, allowing the light of the stars to scatter among the night sky. The Ancients then fall into a deep slumber, exhausted by thier passions.

The voices of The Fates stopped for a moment. They quietly observed the fruits of thier plans. And the whispers of thier planning resumed, as they contemplated all that still needed doing. And so, as thier children lay sleeping, they entered The Ancients dreams. Planting seeds of creation, need, desire, and life within them. The need to not be alone and be worshipped by another.

The Ancients spent thier first few eons, exploring this new creation of theirs. Each Ancient took upon themselves, the responsibility of ownership of a realm. Even though they swore alligence and supreme authority to the first two of the Ancients, they were envious of the power these two had. They wished for themselves, to have those who would serve them and bow to thier own wishes.

So the Ancients shared between themselves, passion's embrace. And from thier unions, other gods were created. But so they could hold sway over thier own children, and all creation would know they had exsisted first, the Ancients called thier offspring Elders. And each elder was given the task of overseeing each Ancient's realm, of ensuring that the lives they'd created prospered and thrived.

For a bit, time moved peacefully along for both the Ancients and Elders. But even than, the seeds of jealousy began to grow within the Elders' minds and spirits. They fought amongst themselves, warring with one another on the planets surface. Slowly, over time, their anger turned towards the Ancients themselves. For how dare the Ancients take credit for thier work, their care of earth and it's creatures? Did they not deserve themselves to hold sway over Earth's life? And did they not also have the same powers, passed from the Ancients to themselves?

The Fates whispered into their granchildren's ears. They silently showed The Elder Gods the secrets of life, and planted the seeds within them to seek passion for themselves. The Fates whispered to each Elder, a secret power that only that Elder would hold sway and control over.

Over time, The Elders learned the ways of the Ancients. They silently observed the Ancients' embraces, and learned the secret of creation. And on the many realms, The Elders joined together in passionate love, and created unto themselves, lesser beings. Mirror images of themselves,endowed with a few of their powers, to continue in creating life to serve The Elders, as they served the Ancients. The first two of The Elders, assumed authority over the other Elders, as thier own creators had done. But even than, they shared thier passions with all of thier creations, as they'd found that passion fed and substained them. Not only for creating new life, but of feeding the hungers within thier own souls. And as they created new life, they formed beings that had no magical powers of thier own, who would worship and serve them as they willed.

And from these lesser beings, which they named man, they used to pit against one another and rule over the beasts. The Elders guarded their powers well from these beings, so as not to let them hold sway against thier creators. Only one power did they grant them. The ability to create life of thier own, powerless mirror images to live and serve the gods themselves.

The Ancients looked upon thier children with disfavor. Concern grew as they saw that thier offspring were growing as powerful as themselves. And they despaired at how thier offspring no longer served thier needs, but saw to the needs of themselves over thier parents. And so the Ancients spoke amongst each other, of how to stop such happenings. And thier grew concerned more, as they saw the lesser beings creating life of thier own, yet with no powers except to rule over the beasts the Ancients had created. And they saw how these lesser beings destroyed and killed at will, the fruits of thier passions.

And so the Ancients called the Elders to them. Warning them of the consequences of their greed. And the Ancients dictated to thier children, ordering them to ensure that none of the men they'd created, would learn the secrets of thier powers. That any who sought to share the power of the gods with these lesser beings, would be eternally punished and thier creations destroyed for all time.

And so the first two of The Ancients shared passion's embrace again. To create life that would ensure that thier ways would be kept and all that sought to control thier secrets were destroyed. Yet also see that life continued and prospered, so all the gods would be served and worshipped.

The Fates saw that thier plans were going along smoothly. They had planted well the seeds of jealousy and envy. They knew that it was the only way true light and life could be created. And they watched as the two Ancients embraced one last time.

From the void of the empty darkness, a flame grew brighter and larger. The Fates whispered to it, giving to it all thier knowledge and gifts. Saw within the flames depth was seen a sword and silver arrow.

As the chants of The Fates rolled over the flame, it grew hotter, and slowly the sword seperated from it's depths. The blade itself made of fire, it's heat rivaling the suns themselves. As The Fates whisper to it, thier words only for the sword alone, a masculine sigh is heard. As the sword shifts and changes shape, it is cast into the higher heavens of the Ancients. A tool for them to use for justice against those that would break the old ways.

Than from the silver arrow is pulled by The Fates from the flame's depths. They whisper to it, as they had done with the sword. A feminine voice answers them, learning the secrets imparted on it. And when The Fates are finished, they shoot the arrow towards the Earth, implanting it and it's knowledge deep within Earth's heart.

The Fates than gaze upon the flame. The chants grow louder, as The Fates whisper all of exsistance's creation into the heart of the flame. A small feminine giggle is heard, as The Fates continue thier work. The flame burns hotter and brighter, shifting and twisting. As if it's dancing to a song only it can hear.

Carefully, The Fates sets their most precious creation into the realms, between the highest heaven and earth. Seen is a small thread spreading in either direction, connected to the sword and arrow.

Laughter fills the heavens, the realms, and Earth as thier creations draw thier first breaths of life. And a new age begins. One that will tear and reshape all that's come before it.


	2. Chapter 1

Pahadron and UpbeatSweetie's Love Affair-Chapter 1

Our story began long ago, before the time of man even. The earth was yet still newly created and The Ancients and Elders ruled all things. Of course, later a new god would be born, and lay claim to all that the other gods had created. But that is how things go. Old gods are forgotten, young gods are born, and eventually even they are replaced by a new generation of gods.

Many say that our times are godless. But it isn't so. It's only the image of what is percieved as gods that change, and how mankind views it. Even now, in the great city of RavenBlack, many believe themselves to be gods. And perhaps they are correct. Especially since there are yet humans who follow and worship them while these new gods are willing to lead.

Perhaps it has something to do with thier illusion of immortality. Just as the gods themselves are endowed with special gifts and powers, so does this new race called vampire. And just as the gods exsist in timelessness, so does the vampire also live as if time has stopped for them. It is the vampire though, that knows that this agelessness is only illusion. But despite this illusion, many of the vampire race have reached almost godlike exsistance. Their ageless experience overshadowing thier fragile exsistance and thier own mortality.

But I, UpbeatSweetie, exsisted well before the era of vampires. This is only my most recent journey in exsistance, and the past is where my story begins. My very creation itself. And the timeless love that would result from that creation would inspire poets and bards throughout mankind's lives.

I can still remember drawing my first breath of exsistance. The feel of the cool mists of the realms against my skin. The feel of the many suns upon my face and thier brightness upon my closed eye lids. I had no fear, of suddenly being. Instead my spirit was filled with excitement, joy, purpose...life itself.

The first sound to fall upon my ears was that of my own laughter. The feeling of the power in that simple sound, coming from the very depths of my being and reaching far beyond my body. Enveloping me in complete joy and safty.

The first sight I opened my eyes to, was that of my parents. The Lord and Lady stood gazing upon me. And unknowingly, I smiled and laughed at them, filled with the love I saw reflected in my parents' eyes. And they smiled in return, although sadness also shawdowed thier gaze. At the time, I knew not why such joy could be filled with such....pain and longing. It would not be till later on, that the knowledge would come to me as to why. But one day in the future, I would feel it for myself.

As my parents looked upon me for the first time, they celebrated in thier creation. Yet they despaired also, for they knew I was the last of thier children to be created. And with that, a new dawn would arise, and soon they would stop exsisting themselves, as the old ways were replaced by the new. They cried tears of joy and sadness, knowing the fruitlessness of trying to stop things that had been set into motion by the unseen forces.

At that moment, they discovered the fraility of thier immortality.

I was not born as human children are born. I was created from nothing, yet had always exsisted. But it was my parents who gave me form, who poured their desires and needs into that void, giving shape to what I became. My appearance hasn't changed much over the endless stretch of eternity, although my name has changed many times. A thousand times over by the different races of man. As the civilizations of Earth have been created, destroyed, and rebuilt, so has mankind shaped and renamed me to suite thier needs and perceptions.

But those first days of my living, were simple. I appeared as a fully grown woman. Compared to my siblings, the Elders, I was small indeed. Standing but five foot tall and small boned, I looked fragile at first glance. But the elements my parents had called upon to form me, were deceptive in thier fragile appearance. And the flames of passion and love burned strongly within, hidden from the eyes of others.

The Lord and Lady covered my nakedness in rainbows and mists. My long red hair flowed past my hips, and looked as flame. Held within thier fiery depths, were the brightest of the evening stars. With each step I took, seeds took root and flowers sprang up from the barren soil. My eyes were the color of the greenest pastures. Thier only likeness to be found in emerald islands of the north, found on the planet we had named Earth.

My parents loved me well. My first few centuries of exsistance were kept close to them. They taught me the ways of the Ancients, having me swear to not disclose thier secrets to others. To use my gifts to carry on thier wishes and desires through all time. For they had discovered in me, what they had not been able to do themselves, alone and without a mate. I had but to think of life, and it came to be. The other Ancients also taught me thier skills. Knowing that one day, perhaps what they had created would be forgotten, as they watched thier own children trying to wrest control of the heavens away from their creators.

Not all was happiness, as I did have rivals for my parents' affections. My siblings, The Elders, felt that I held more favore with The Ancients than they. And The Elders resented the time our parents spent with me. The Elders could not understand why the Ancients kept me near and taught me the old ways. Nor could they trust my apparent niavity and innocence. They thought only of themselves, and believed that I was trying to upsurp thier positions and rule throughout the realms. And The Elders envied the gifts that had been bestowed on me by The Ancients.

But I could only feel compassion and love for my siblings. Although I did not understand all things fully in the beggining, deep within my being I knew I was different. A part of both of thier worlds, but yet...different. It was as if something else spoke and moved through me at times. But in my innocence, I could only catch glimmers of what my true exsistance was to be. I only know now, that even though I've fulfilled my purpose, that my job is far from done. As I have watched the gods fight, destroy one another and thier creations, die, and be reborned, I have kept on being. While they have disappeared from mankind's sight and hearts to be replaced by new gods, I've been thrust into the very depths of living. The whispers of unseen hands have guided me thus far, and they prod me on to keep at my tasks.

But those first few stretches of my first exsistance was experienced through a child's eyes.

As I said, in the beggining, the earth was new. All that exsisted was the heavens, the mystical realms, and earth. On Earth itself, exsisted the waters, the soil, trees and plants, and the many different animals within the waters, skies, and upon the earth itself. The many fields and groves were filled with bees and birds, flying among the trees and foliage. All things were so peaceful and beautiful than. One could look for miles and see nothing but Nature in all her beauty and glory.

The Ancients and Elders used it as thier retreat. The Ancients had scattered thier children among the mystical realms and set each in charge of a particular realm or element. The Ancients had each had a hand in creating the different forms of life, created from their own blood, tears, laughter, and passions. But The Ancients had grown bored of this exsistance, having only the company of themselves and each other, so they had created images of themselves. This is how The Elders and myself had become to be. As all children do, we also saw the earth as our own playing field.

Some used it to war with one another, while others saw it as a place to expand thier imaginations and create life of thier own, in thier own images. Some of the Elders created lesser gods and goddesses, less empowered images than themselves. These lesser gods and goddesses were created to fulfill and carry out duties while the Ancients and Elders busied themselves with control of the heavens and mystical realms.

Even though my name is long forgotten, hidden in the secret recesses of time, one name has followed me throughout my exsistance. That given to me on my creation day by the Ancients. For as they looked upon my innocent and loving ways, they nicknamed me UpbeatSweetie. For as they said, all forgot thier woes for a bit as my laughter washed over them. For the sound of my laughter was the sound of love and life itself.

It is thus, that I was first created. From the first breath that the Ancients breathed into my being, my first desire was to overlook and care for the many creatures they had placed on Earth and in the Mystical Realms. My heart was drawn to caring for and creating many of the magical creatures now long lost to legend and myths. It was the title of 'Keeper of the Mystical Realms' that my parents placed upon me, that gave me authority over my siblings' realms, caring for all the mystical realms and earth itself and it's creatures. It was the Ancients themselves who set the seal upon my finger, to control and protect those sacred realms from harm. To ensure that all they had created prospered and thrived.

While I was tutored under The Ancients' guidance, The Elders had been busy creating new beings of thier own, of which they named mankind. These beings had no mystical or magical powers of thier own. Thier only value seen as a mirror image of the gods and goddesses, to worship and serve The Elders and thier offspring. To be used as the gods saw fit.

Yet still, even as gods today look to have something to rule over so they may feel loved and worshipped, there were still other gods and goddesses who saw mankind as nothing more than beasts themselves. And with this thought, a few of these gods felt that if the humans were to be mirror images of the gods themselves, to rule over the beasts for the Elders and thier kin, that the humans should be taught the ways of the gods. Some would say this was a mistake. Yet other's would argue it wasn't. Yet the answer lies somewhere in between.

The Ancients saw this, and felt the need to create a new race of gods. To watch over mankind and the heavens. To control the fickle humans and the gods that had created them, to use for control and rule over all above and below. And thus, three were created. One assigned to do carry out the Ancients orders against those that broke their laws, another to watch over the humans to ensure they didn't become as gods themselves, and one to create and care for all living things.

The Fates watched carefully over thier creations. Whispering thoughts and desire into the hearts of thier children. The Fates gently guided and stroked the fires of the Flame, the last of thier creations. They found pride in how it's life line grew stronger with each passing decade, it's brilliance brightening up the darkest of shadows.

The Fates took great pride in seeing that the Arrow's flight had been buried true. They saw how the tiny planet it had been embedded in, grew to fruitation. They quietly whispered the ways of the animals into the dreams of the Arrow. Teaching her the language of the animals and elements. The Arrow found within herself the ability to sing the songs of life and healing.

The Fates also watched and guided the cutting stroke of the Burning Sword, that had been forged within the Flame's depths. They whispered to it in it's dreams, guiding it to the life threads that were to be pruned and set apart from the web thus far created. The Fates whispered knowingly among themselves, as they watched the stars cut from the web being cast into the darkness of space.

As each star was cut away from the web, they were not cast totally adrift. Not as Ancients believed. As each life force was seperated from the rest, The Fates would quickly catch it, and set it to a seperate place of the void. The Fates plotted and planned. Thier chants created new life lines for the stars cast adrift, and attached those threads to the Flame, Sword, and Arrow. For The Fates were not done yet, with tampering with the future of thier children. These stars still had purpose and would be called upon by the last of the children they had created.

The Fates then entered the dreams of the first Ancients, whispering to them a plan. And they awaited, watching the life thread stretched between Flame and Arrow shorten. And as thier distance grew closer to one another, it grew brighter and thicker. Yet, the life thread between the Flame and Sword remained. Gentle tugs of power pulsed between the two, as a heartbeat. And The Fates whispered to the Flame, stroking it's fires and igniting it's passions as they watched the heartbeat of life pass through the fragile thread. They whispered chants and prayers, knowing that this fragile connection would be stretched even further in the near future.

The Fates than sat back and awaited what would come next. They watched as humans were created by those they had created. And they whispered to the Flame and Arrow of things to come. Yet, The Fates also whispered within other's dreams, watching as other life lines tangled and tried to grasp at the Flame's heart.

The Fates smiled, while watching the tug on the fragile thread between Flame and Sword grew stronger, and the distance between the two shorter as the Sword sought the Flame.


	3. Chapter 2

Pahadron and UpbeatSweetie's Love Affair-Chapter 2

Harm was to be found within the realms and heavens. In the jealous natures of The Elders and thier children, the lesser gods and goddesses. They despaired that they had not been gifted with my powers. The Elders approached The Ancients several times, complaining of each new creation I brought forth into exsistance. The gods and goddesses pleaded with The Ancients, to be gifted with my powers. To have to themselves, the power to create life yet unknown.

The Ancients listened patiently to their children. They tried to show to thier children that each of them had been given special gifts and powers of thier own. As had I been given. Yet the Elders held close to thier hearts, hatred and jealousy towards me. Envious yet coveting each creation of mine, as if it was thier own. The Ancients saw this, and asked of me to bring to life and gift magical creatures for each of the Elders, lesser gods and goddesses. Creatures endowed with wisdom and gifts, reflective of each god and goddess they were given to. Top guide and serve those of the Heavens, Mystical Realms, and Earth.

I reached deep into the hearts of the gods. Feeling thier needs, desires, and dreams. Forming for each, a magical spirit guide that would guide thier paths through all time. Still, that did not dampen thier hatred and jealousy. But seemed to fuel thier feelings more. For if I created and gifted one god with an eagle, the others would also want an eagle for thier own. If I created a sphinx for a goddess, another god would lay claim the beast as their spirit guide. And new arguments would erupt between the gods and goddesses, and they would use the humans for the tools of thier bloodshed and warfare.

But among all this chaos and destruction, I found peace and serenity. My innocence and caring ways, protecting me from the harshness of thier hatred and death. Nothing gave me greater joy, than to watch over the birth of a dragon, a phoenix, or the movements of unicorns and peagusis in the mystical realms. And although I had no mate, I was able to create these lives from my own blood and spirit. My love and imagination gave form to many wonderful and magical creatures. And all that I saw was the beauty of thier being.

The lands prospered and the skies were alive with the many creatures I had born unto the realms and earth. And for my devotion and care of these creatures, The Ancients allowed me to help my sister care for the humans that had been seeded upon the earth's surface. And I found joy and fulfillment, learning the ways of the earth and it's creatures by my sister's side. And as we worked together, she taught me the language and song of the animals and the earth. For her kindness and love, I taught her the secrets and art of creating life and reading into the hearts of all living things. Only with her, did I feel accepted. Since both of us were created in likeness, each having the same skills and gifts, there was no need or worry of competition. As my sister celebrated in my achievements, so did I find pride and joy in her achievements also.

It was during this time of great prosperity and growth, that both my sister and I were gifted by the creatures we had created and nurtured. The dragons had seen within me, more than others and felt a kinship with my spirit. So that I would always have a caring and guiding spirit with me in my travels, a living dragon was born into my being. It's essence, knowledge, and strength melding with me, making us one and the same, yet seperated. In my lonely moments, he would arise from my arm, and we would sit late into the night, talking of life and it's wonders. It was Teether who grew with me through the ages, and has followed faithfully into each exsistance the winds have cast me to.

My sister, for her achievements and works, was gifted by the animals of Earth and our parents, the Lord and Lady. A lone white buffalo appeared, springing up from the cold snows of winter. He gave up his body, so as his strength, wisdom, and love would forever cover her body. He rested his head on her's, so thier thoughts would forever be one, and he wrapped his body and arms around hers, protecting her from the elements and keeping her warm. The buffalo's strength and form becoming her own. And as our parents saw that her and I shared the same gifts and power, they had forged another seal, one matching mine. And this they set upon her finger, so that we would always know one another and find comfort in our shared spirits.

It was at this time, I found myself curiously drawn to the humans. It amazed me, that unlike the beasts I held control over, that these humans so like but unlike ourselves, thrived. They didn't have the natural defenses that the animals and creatures of the mystical realms had, yet they survived. No magical abilities like the gods themselves, yet capable of learning and mimicking our ways. The Ancients saw my care for the humans, yet cautioned my sister and I on the errors of teaching the humans our ways. For The Ancients feared what power the humans would have. That the humans would no longer have to serve the gods as they had the knowledge of the gods' power and magic.

I watched closely, feeling pain and despair as the gods used these humans as their tools of war. I could not understand how they valued so little, the lives they had created. For in me, the whispered voices told me it was wrong to treat one's creations in such a manner. And my resolve rose, the need to protect all living things, to heal and guide them. Not throw thier blood and exsistance to the winds. And I would try desperately, to raise the fallen, breathing new life within their cold corpses. But no matter how hard I tried, they never were the same. They would be but shadows of themselves, suffering until I released thier spirits from thier physical forms.

My innocence was being slowly replaced by the reality of death. That although new life could be created, old life couldn't be revived without the flesh decaying and destroying the spirit that it once held. And I would shed bloodied tears, as my sister sang the death chant. Her words singing the fallen spirits into the afterlife.

One secret did I hold to my heart, unknown to all but my sister. My desire for a mate of my own. I watched as the Ancients, Elders, and lesser gods and goddess enjoyed a passion I knew nothing of while awake. Even the humans and creatures we had created enjoyed these passioned filled moments. And from these unions, life sprang forth, smaller mirror images of those that had embraced.

But here I was, alone. I had thought created alone by design, as my parents had not told me of such things. Yet in my slumber, my dreams would shape and form from the darkness, a lover for me. The sensations of his touch, smell, and taste seemingly real. Yet when I'd awaken the next morn, I'd awaken to my lonely bower. And I would despair the emptiness of my arms, the phantom memories of my lover's embraces leaving me alone in the universe.

So I poured all my passions and desires into the many creatures I cared for. And eventually started teaching the way of the Ancients to the humans, despite the orders given to me. As I created new magical creatures and oversaw the animals created by my sister, I saw that some would bond with certain humans. And I encouraged my creations to bond with these humans, empowering the humans with thier wisdom and spirits.

With the guidance of thier animal spirits, the humans prospered and grew strong. As any parent, I took great pride in thier advancements and achievements. Some I taught the way of growing plants, others the way of husbandry, while others still I taught the skills of healing and the magical secrets of the elements. My sister was what I was doing. And knowing that the price could be banishment, she still helped me with showing the humans our ways. For my sister's heart also whispered to her, that this was the way of things to come. And for a time, we were happy, unaware that others would notice these changes.

And in the human's eyes, this is when they first began to name us, associating certain creatures as our symbols and claiming the creatures as sacred to the gods and goddesses favored by humans. For me, the humans assigned the great dragon. For in me, they saw the dragon's wisdom, strength, beauty, and ability to create life. For my sister, the humans believed the buffalo to be sacred. For it was the buffalo that clothed them and fed them through the winters. Substaining life as my sister did for them. Of all the gifts my sister and I had been given by our kin, it was these gifts that touched and warmed our hearts the most. For now, we knew deep within our beings, that our paths were true.

The Elders, in thier boredom and self-intrest, had forgotten the humans for a time. Yet, soon enough, they decided to create new mischief and looked towards those they considered fodder for thier battles of domination over the other gods. And they noticed then that the humans had changed somehow. Wiser, stronger, more independant. This worried the Elders and other gods and goddesses. As they saw the advancement and achievements of the humans, the gods and goddesses saw thier control of the humans slipping away. They felt that the humans were plotting to take all that the gods had created. And were planning to claim all as thier own, as the gods themselves desired to claim all that The Ancients had done for themselves. As The Elders desired to replace The Ancients also.

Yet they knew not who was responsible, so they waited and watched. Plotting to destroy the one they believed was teaching the humans to replace them in power to take control of the Heavens and Earth for herself. So The Elders watched me closely. To see if they could catch me giving the secrets of the gods to humans. And for a time, my love and innocence kept me unaware of thier pursual.

In time, the Elders did discover my treachery. My own care and pride in my creations and humans, were what gave me away. I still feel no regret for my actions, as I know that I had fulfilled one of my purposes. And even today, when I hear of a human's success, of how they made a difference or saved another, I know that it was I who helped to plant that seed of love and compassion for others.

But The Elders only saw it as thier chance to remove me from The Ancients' favor. Hoping that the gifts The Ancients had bestowed on me, would be passed to one of them so they would hold sway over all life and it's creation. They demanded that The Ancients to send The Judgement Giver to seek me out, and punish me for my actions of teaching the humans the ways of the gods. To banish me forever from exsistance, cast into the darkness and emptiness of the great void of space.

With heavy hearts, The Ancients called thier son forth, and ordered him to seek me out. And even though they still favored me in thier hearts, they set their seal upon his hand, the seal that banishes those that break the ways of the gods to the darkess reaches of the etheral realms. They left to his judgement, the harshness of my punishment.

But no one was aware of the forces that worked around each of us. Of the silent whispers and plans to be put into motion by The Elders' pursuit of justice. And for myself? I was to see that my dreams weren't just made of desires and wishes alone, but had been given physical form without anyone's knowledge.

The Fates watched all that happened in the universe they created. They watched as their thoughts fell onto the fabric of thier creations, the ripples of thier slightest touch echoing throughout the great design of life. And The Fates sighed with pleasure at the small steps made by those true to the old ways.

The Fates also kept busy, whispering thier thoughts into the dreams of thier creations. Some they pushed and prodded, to ensure that the last three of thier creations were able to achieve all that was before them. They saw how the Flame and Arrow drew closer, becoming one and the same. And The Fates found joy that they were reunited, if only for a moment in time itself. And they looked on, pride and happiness filling them, as they saw the life lines of those created from the earth and realms, attach and weave themselves into and around both the Flame and Arrow. As was ment tobe. Because as the threads joined, the fabric of life grew and strengthened. The Flame burning stronger and brighter just as the Arrow grew in strength and capable of flying farther and straighter.

The Fates watched the Sword just as closely. And found happiness in the life lines that had been severered by the Ancients, attaching and growing stronger also. And the Sword of Flame, burned as brightly as the fires it had been created from burned. And soon the time came that the Sword should once again be reunited briefly, with The Flame from whence it had come.

So The Fates once again entered the dreams of The Elders. Whispering words of betrayal and envy, spreading it like a venom through thier hearts. The Fates created a hunger in The Elders and thier children, to attempt to grasp the power of the Flame for themselves.

And with delighted laughter, The Fates watched as these life lines unravelled from the fabric of exsistance. The Fate's glee could not match the tangled web that these children created in thier rush to power. They watched closely, how other threads broke away from them, scattering among the stars, and slowly attaching themselves to the life lines of The Flame, The Arrow, and The Sword.

With a gentle but firm tug, The Fates guided The Sword to the Flame. Allowing them a moment to join and become as one. And The Fates sighed in delight, as thier brightness burned the darkness away from the Heavens. Just as the heat of thier joined beings threatened to burn away all the fabric of life, The Fates gave a gentle push, to part them, but reveled that the thread connecting them was stronger than ever.


	4. Chapter 3

Pahadron and UpbeatSweetie's Love Affair-Chapter 3

It was Pahadron who The Ancients had sent to punish me for my crimes of teaching the humans. We had never met, as he had been kept quite busy by our parents. And the stories told about this mysterious god, struck fear in even the coldest hearts of the Elders and the lesser gods and goddesses. Only The Ancients themselves saw and talked to Pahadron, so that his justice was handed out quickly to those condemned to suffer his punishments.

And to ensure that Pahadron's punishments were met out fairly and without favor, The Ancients had ordered him to remain alone, never knowing the company or passions of another of his race. Because of this solitude that Pahadron lived in, some had said that his heart was as stone, dead to all living things. But few knew the real god, only the myths told of him. Of how he came into the night, striking those down who would opposed and destroy the old ways.

It is true, that Pahadron knew nothing of love, compassion, or simple kindness. Although the punishments that was rumored to have been given by himself, did sound kind indeed. While other punishments he had delt, sounded cold and heartless. For those that had only committed small crimes against the gods, Pahadron had set tasks to them. Forever must the condemed gods and goddesses repeatedly do a single task. Throughout eternity without rest, help from another hand, and without substanance to withstand thier task's hardship.

Some of these punishments have survived the telling of time. One civilization or another lays claim that it was thier gods that had been offended, and the condemned eternally suffering. Of one god forever having to support the earth on thier back, holding it within space. Of another chained to a rock, as birds peck out his eyes. Than there is the poor being, forever being denied a drink of water, although it's but a hair away from thier mouth. Or even cast into the deepest of pits, feeling pain, thirst, and hunger for eternity. While heat and unseen beings tore and stripped their very spirits away.

But the worst of all punishments that Pahadron could pass onto another god, was stripping the god of all their powers and casting thier spirits into the darkest corners of the void of life's fabric. Forever cut off from what they held dear. No form, thought, or shape. Held in suspension throughout eternity. Alone. No one to love or be loved in return. Forgotten and wiped from the very fabric of time and memory.

And it was for this, that many had named him Pahadron. His very name means angel of terror. And terror he did strike into the hearts of the gods. Yet a few of them, believed they could use this to thier advantage. But even Pahadron knew not, that all that had exsisted within him before was about to be tested. For Pahadron hadn't met me as of yet either. And all he knew of me, was what he had heard in his travels and what the charges against me were now.

Although fair in his judgement, Pahadron felt as many of the other gods did. That the humans were there simply to serve the gods, nothing more. That even though they looked as we did, that they couldn't achieve anything more than perhaps ruling over the animals. And many of the gods thought more highly of the animals than they did for the humans. Pahadron was one of those that thought little if at all of the humans. And Pahadron agreed with the dictates that the humans should be kept in ignorance. Not for the same reasons the other gods felt they should, but because he had found nothing worth caring for or encouraging in that creation of life.

So Pahadron was sent to bring me to justice, for teaching the humans our ways and holding them dear to my heart. And I did not make it easy for him, although I was unaware at the time I was being hunted. Yet, although now I know I should have felt fear on our first meeting, I still hold it close to my breast that first encounter. As if it happened just yesterday, when first I set my eyes on my greatest love.

Like I said, Pahadron didn't find it easy to find me. With me flittering about the Mystical Realms and Earth, overseeing my creations and humans, finding me was no easy task. Pahadron would no sooner hear word of me on one plane, to discover I had left for another. But his persistance did pay off, as he managed to finally catch up with me. I only know now of what he felt. As Pahadron holds me in passion's embrace, of how much his first sight of me affected his very being. How deeply he felt every part of my being, within himself. But at the time, not one emotion showed upon his visage. Not one word he spoke, betrayed the turmoil within his heart as he tried to carry out his duty, while not destroying that he loved. Of the fear of these emotions, as he had known them not before.

I know it sounds as if all I did was go about the different realms, playing with the many wonderful creations that my sister and I had given life to. And of caring for the humans as if they were children of my own flesh. But as I said, although I knew I was loved, the longing was in me to have a mate of my own. And it was in seeking a way of relieving this loneliness, that I kept myself so busy with the care of others.

It was during one of these moments in my exsistance, that I decided to find rest and companionship in one of my favorite realms. The mystical realm of the dragons and phoenixes. When there, I'd sit under the trees, and enjoy chatting and drinking morning dew with the phoenixes. Letting the words of wisdom from the dragons fill the emptiness within my spirit. I'd frolic in the deep pools with the water nymphs, enjoying the feel of the cool wet waters caressing my body, as my heart wished for another to do. I'd let the warmth of the suns on my face, replace the warmth of the touch of my dream lover's kisses. And the dreams of my fantasy lover would for a moment, seem to exsist in that special realm.

It was after I had finished bathing in one of my favorite ponds, anddreaming of my fantasy lover, that a shadow passed overhead. I did not think much of it, thinking it only one of the many dragons or phoenixes overhead. That it was them who had temporarily blocked out the suns' light and warmth. Eventually, I left those cool waters and stretched out upon the ground. To dry under the many suns rays and pretend for a moment that the warmth was his touch upon my skin. As I sunk further into my fantasy, I had drifted into a peaceful sleep. Unaware that another was gazing upon my nakedness. But suddenly I was awoken, as the suns' brightness and warmth disappeared.

I opened my eyes and at first saw only the suns shining behind a large dark male form kneeling at my feet. It was his body that was blocking the suns' warmth from my skin. The shadow of his wings cast on the ground, on either side of my laying form, as in an intimate embrace although he touched me not. It was then I knew that it had been his shadow earlier, that had blocked the suns as I had bathed. And in the same thought, I knew that he had come to judge me, that my deeds had caught up with me finally.

Yet, as Pahadron stood up, I felt no fear of him. Even though I had heard the tales of his terrible wrath and punishments, something whispered in my being that I had nothing to fear from his hands. I had yet to see his face, so well did the suns' brightness block it from my gaze. Yet, the voice within me, told me this was the one I dreamt of nightly. My very being shook from the intensity of my passion for this stranger. Still, to my heart he was no stranger.

I stood patiently, while Pahadron walked around me. Judging me and my punishment. And all I could think of, was the need to feel his touch. Even one of pain and punishment would have been welcomed by me, if it brought me one hair closer to him. Without fear or embarrasement, I stood before him. Clothed only in the vessel of my body, that the creators had formed me.

Finally, as Pahadron circled around me. I had not thought that my heart could feel even more love for this god as it did when I first looked at his face. Only the feelings and needs within me had told me that this was the lover, who's embrace I felt only in my dreams. But when his visage was made clear to me, I knew for certain it was him. There before me, stood my phantom lover. It was then, that I knew we had been created solely for one another.

Just as I was about to pour out my heart and feelings for Pahadron, to beg for the feel of his embrace, we were interrupted. One of the many magical creatures I cared for, appeared and seeking my assistance. A female hellhound, heavy with her first litter. As she approached, her time close at hand to have her young, I had to grasp hold of my raging feelings for this god. For her alone, I pushed aside all of my needs, to concentrate better on ensuring the hellhounds safe delivery. As I dressed myself, Pahadron watched over my charge. I thought withholding his judgement and punishment of myself, to allow me to care for one of my charges for the last time. He most of all, knew that my skills were needed for these special creatures.

As we sat through the evening sunset awaiting the birth of the hellhound's pups, Pahadron and I had some time to talk. He questioned me about my many duties throughout the realms. Of the creatures I cared for and had created. Pahadron also questioned me about my intrest in the humans. I did my best to explain to him of my reasons for caring for the humans. Although Pahadron could understand my love and care of the magical animals, he clearly did not understand how I could hold humans in equal esteem and concern. Yet Pahadron held silent about what my punishment would be. As he kept both the hellhound and myself company and the moons rose high into the night sky.

The hellhound's delivery was hard, it being her first litter. Yet all it produced was a single female pup. As the pup drew it's first breath, she looked towards Pahadron in kinship. And as I read the creature's heart, I knew that both pup and god were ment for one another. So for Pahadron's help in keeping me company and his help, I gifted him with the pup. Even though she might well be the last of my gifts to any others and to the one who would more than likely destroy my very exsistance as payment for my crimes.

It was with that first gift given, that anyone had seen Pahadron smile. I do not think even he understood or knew of it, happiness being an unknown thing in his exsistance. But oh, how priceless that smile was to me. Even now, it's something Pahadron rarely does and others rarely see. But when he does smile, it feels as if the suns themselves are shining into the darkest corner of exsistance. And it's warmth is like life itself, being spread throughout my being.

Pahadron and I sat and talked late into the night after the birth of the hellhound pup. As I tended to the mother's care and she nursed her pup, Pahadron and I talked of many things. Occassionally silence would take over, yet even that was peaceful and soothing. Not once did I speak of my desires for him, nor did Pahadron speak of what his punishment would be. Pahadron had only to ask me of my thoughts about the humans and what I did for them, that I would answer. Deception was not within my being, so I would sit there and watch the emotions race across his handsome face. Wieghing my words thoughtfully and the disbelief that something so unimportant to others, was cared for so much by myself. And that I had found value in something barely equal to the beasts in his mind.

As the night deepened and the shadows grew longer, conversation started to fade. Still, I felt no fear or concern for my welfare. In fact, I felt safe with this god. As he watched over me and the hellhound pup nursed from it's mother's teat, I drifted off into a deep slumber. I briefly remember feeling him pull me close to him, wrapping me up within his embrace. He held me close, wrapping his massive wings around us both, letting the warmth of his body chase the chill from mine.

Yet, when the brightness of the suns awoke me the following morning, I was alone. All that had been left to keep me company, was the mother hellhound. Her pup gone. And the only thing to remind me that indeed I had not dreamt my love's presence, a single feather from his wings. Of which I weaved into my long red tresses, to keep his memory close to me.

I wasn't too concerned about the pup. As I knew the mother wouldn't have let her pup go unless she had known her offspring was in safe hands. But I did wonder if I had dreamed the feel of Pahadron's arms around myself. I more than likely would have wondered if he'd exsisted at all, if it hadn't been for the feather and the reassuring presence of the hellhound by my side. I didn't know where to search him out. I did not know if he had passed judgement on me or was awaiting to give me punishment.

But the excitement of seeing him again, did outwiegh the fear I should have felt. For punishment was to happen, because I knew that all the gods now knew of my deeds. And such crimes were not to be lightly forgotten or forgiven. It was only a matter of time before I would be called before The Ancients and cast adrift from all I knew and cared for.

It was hard leaving that particular realm. I wanted Pahadron to be able to easily find me. But my duties called to me, and I was unable to ignore the calling of those I cared for. And so I resumed my duties, awaiting my lover and my punishment. It would be many long days before we would gaze upon one another again. And many times I would question myself, wondering if it had all been an empassioned dream I'd had. Yet I left the realm of dragons and phoenixes, hoping that the dream would be real.

I was unaware that Pahadron watched me from a distance. Duty and love tearing at his being. And fear for me, while fear for himself. As he found the task he'd been given, the hardest for him to carry out. For once, Pahadron felt what another had felt. Was feeling and caring for another for the first time. Feeling this love caused him great pain also, yet joy too. For no longer did he feel alone, nor desire to be alone.

So as I passed through the realms and earth, Pahadron shadowed my every step. Watching over and protecting me. Myself unaware of his presence, although my being cried out for him continously and sought him as he sought me. And Pahadron used this time to try and come to terms with his feelings. And figure out a way to save me from myself.

By following me, one goal was achieved. Although Pahadron would never quite understood my abilities to care for humans, he wanted me to succeed. And because of my ability to love unconditionally all living things, Pahadron discovered that his love for me grew stronger also. And that although he would never fully appreciate humans, that he could find some value in them, simply because I did value them. Secretly, Pahadron helped from the shadows, letting not even me know that he assisted.

The Fates watched the Sword and Flame closely. They also took great delight, watching the life lines of the beings of Earth slowly entwine themselves around the Sword.

Slowly, The Fates guided the Sword into the Flame, allowing the fires in it's heart wash and burn the darkness from within the Sword. The Fates enjoyed the dance the two performed, touching and pulling away, but always revolving one another. Suddenly, The Fates pushed the Sword deep within the Flame's heart. And they sang chants of hope as the two grew brighter.


	5. Chapter 4

Pahadron and UpbeatSweetie's Love Affair-Chapter 4

Although early on in my exsistance, the pace of time had little or no meaning for myself and the other immortals. Time moved steadily along, the only notes of it's passage being that of the creatures of Earth being born, living, and dieing. But for the gods and goddesses, time seemingly didn't exsist. For us, it was a barely a beat of our hearts, a blink of an eye, or a breath expelled from our spirits. There but barely noticed or observed.

But suddenly, I had seen and felt time's presence. Seemingly too much time for my thoughts it seemed. Other times, little or none to experience fully life's little pleasures. That's how the memory of my first encounter with Pahadron was experienced. So brief had our first meeting had been, yet an eternity spent within his embrace, filling my being for eternity. For only than, had time seemed to have stopped it's steady pace, to allow us these brief moments together.

Still, as long as the time had felt to us, it had also passed too swiftly and the longing to feel Pahadron's embrace again consumed my every waking and dreaming moments. There was not a moment that I went about my duties, that his presence wasn't far from my thoughts and heart. And I would dwell for long periods of time within those memories, wishing but for another brief time of eternity spent in his loving embrace.

I also found that my duties didn't fulfill me as they once had. Before finding that my dream lover exsisted, I was content to just do my duties and care for others as I had always done. But now, I knew that there was more for me, that the only one who could fill the emptiness in my life and fulfill my desires, was Pahadron himself. Having this knowledge yet being apart from him tore at my very soul. The pain of longing so deep within me some days, that my heart screamed out that I be punished and my spirit cast to the darkeness of the void. For that was how deep my pain went, missing my one true love. That without him near my side, I no longer wished to live or continue as I previously had.

Where before I had known what being alone was, now I was truely feeling what loneliness was.

I still fluttered about between the many realms and Earth, but I found myself spending more and more time in the realm of dragons and phoenixes. Simply because this was where Pahadron first appeared to me. And in the furthest reaches of my heart, with each visit to this realm, I'd hope against hope that he would be there waiting for me. As time passed and he didn't appear, I considered petitioning the Ancients themselves, demanding that we be united or I banished. For I knew not how much longer I could stand this pain of seperation and loss. I even began to entertain that perhaps this was my punishment, to love and not be loved in return or near the only one I truely loved with all my being.

But as I still loved and cared for my charges, my mind would quickly dismiss these thoughts. For surely if I was being punished, than I would have been stripped of even this simple love for my creations and charges. Although it would still play around the edges of my mind, only appearing in my dreams of having Pahadron ripped from my side, and laughter at my foolish fantasies of love.

One day, as I was helping one of the humans with preparing healing herbs for her family, Pahadron appeared by our sides. The clouds of despair that had been covering my heart lifted, and the sun seemed to shine more brightly upon myself. For a long moment, we just stared at one another. As I basked in his beauty, I forgot the presence of my charge. But she was wise of what was happening, and quietly left us to be alone with one another. Again, I experienced time stop, as if for Pahadron and myself alone. It was only himself that filled my senses. Only Pahadron that exsisted at that moment.

Pahadron was the first to break the silence that wrapped it's soothing arms around us. He told me of his love for me. I do believe that I wept than. I know the feeling of relief and love was so strong in myself, I could not help but weep tears of joy for his admission of love. For since we had met, I had feared that he did not feel the love I felt for him. And hearing his confession, I than knew that all I had felt for him had not been in vain. I could see on his face, that Pahadron also feared that love wasn't returned. So with a happy heart, as I threw myself into his warm embrace, I cried to him of my own love for him. Of how Pahadron completed me and filled the emptiness of my soul and no other had made me feel as he had or ever would. For surely, we had been created only for one another to be able to feel such emotion and love for one another.

Pahadron than gathered me into his arms, and spread his wings wide, taking to the air in flight. I clung tightly to him, not in fear, but in the need to be as close to him as I could. As I reveled in the scent and feel of my love, Pahadron took us to where we had first met. While dragons and phoenixes flew, he layed me down upon the grass growing by my favorite pond. For another long moment, we did nothing but stare into the loving gaze of one another. Basking in the knowledge that each loved the other and were no longer alone. Silent words of our hearts, speaking so clearly to one another. Our breath and heartbeat becoming one.

But even my dreams of his passionate embraces, did not prepare me for the hieghts of the reality of Pahadron's touch. As Pahadron's touch and kisses fell upon my skin, the first fires of passion ignighted my very spirit. Although I had seen the other gods, creatures, and humans touch in passion filled moments, I had not known it myself. And I reveled in the power and weakness it arose in me. And I joyfully returned touch for touch, kiss for kiss, yearning for that final joining of our bodies and hearts. I do not think that the other gods and goddesses had found the completeness that Pahadron filled me with that day and night. It seemed as if niether of us could get enough of the other. While our bodies sought rest, we would still find ourselves touching and stroking one another. The fires of passion burning hotter and brighter each time we joined ourselves. Two halves becomeing one in our lovemaking.

Pahadron and myself were held capative by passion's hold those first few days. Forgotten for those moments, were the duties we each had. As we only dwelled into the pleasures and joy of being together. Drowning in the senses of each other. There was not a part of Pahadron, that was not burned into my memory for all of eternity. Nor did he not commit to memory every sound and feel of myself. By the end of that time spent together, we knew one another better than we knew ourselves.

But even in the most beautiful gardens, danger lies. And even passion must be allowed to cool, to acknowlege what is around one's self.

As our bodies sought respite from our passions for one another, it came time for us to seriously discuss what was to be done. As I had my duties, Pahadron still also had a duty to fulfill his orders given by The Ancients. Yet Pahadron told me how deeply it tore at his being, and he could not find it in himself to carry out their dictates where I was concerned. It tore at my heart also, for I could see and feel his pain and confusion. I was still loyal to The Ancients myself, although I could not bring myself to allow the humans to not thrive. As my course caused me conflict in my duties and loyalties, so did this same conflict tear at the one I loved above all things.

So Pahadron and myself talked late into the nights, although we'd lose ourselves in one another's touch when the pain and longing to be together tore at our souls. Pahadron could only come up with one solution, to not punish me for my crimes as the gods had dictated. The only way either of us could see that our love continue, was to hide it from all others. So he wouldn't be punished for loving and I could continue with my work.

Soon enough, we returned to our duties. Pahadron fulfilling his duties to The Ancients in hunting down those that broke thier laws and I to caring for creature and human alike. When Pahadron was asked of his persual of me, he'd claim he could not find me. That I was eluding his search and thier justice. The Elders grew furious at this failure to bring me in and stripping my powers. Thier only wish to have these gifts for themselves. The Elders were so set on seeing my fall, that they offered Pahadron thier assistance in finding me. For The Elders knew that I was not far, as new and fantastical creatures had become to be in the many realms, as did some start to appear on Earth and the humans prospered and grew stronger and wiser with each passage of time. And deep in thier beings, The Elders wondered from where this new power came from within me. Instead of diminishing, my gifts grew. And all living things throughout the heavens and Earth reflected that simple joy.

Pahadron would quietly refuse thier assistance though. And this made The Elders even more suspicious. For they had noticed sublet differences in Pahadron. They could not define it completely. Even The Ancients themselves noticed the little changes in Pahadron. For Pahadron, although still fair in his judgements of those they had him punish, banished offenders less and less. The first two of the Ancients, would sit and listened to thier childrens' demands for justice, as they thoughtfully looked at the Judgement Giver. As time passed, slowly did the realization of what was happening cross the Lord and Lady's thoughts.

But they held the knowledge within themselves, not knowing the reason why they did so. Although it went against all that The Ancients dictated, the Lord and Lady were pleased at this secret knowledge. For they heard voices within thier dreams, telling them that two of thier children had found true happiness for a moment. So these two great beings, decided to give a gift of time to thier children, knowing that it would be brief enough once other's discovered what was happening.

And Pahadron and I did take advantage of the little time gifted to us. Stolen moments together, each held closely as precious as the drops of blood that ran through my charges. Our love gave us life, treasured for it's simple gift to feel beyond just ourselves. Each stolen moment bringing our souls that much closer, making us as one for all eternity. But with each stolen moment, so did the danger of our discovery also come closer. For while Pahadron protected me from banishment, he could not protect all the other gods and goddesses who had also felt the need to charish the humans as I had. And many a time would I have to console him for banishing those that did no differently than I had. For I knew Pahadron felt as if he was failing in his duties as Justice Giver. For he had not handed out punishment to me yet.

And I also felt myself, that I deserved no less than those already punished. For it tore at my heart also, that I had betrayed my creators. As much as I loved Pahadron, so did I love those that had brought me into being. And I could not bear the betrayal of them, although my reason for doing so was just and my purpose for being.

Unknown to Pahadron, The Elders had decided to have us followed. Although Pahadron had eluded them thus far and my duties kept me moving from one place to another, the hunters were setting thier own traps. And they were ready to snare thier quarry.

It was while we were enjoying one of our stolen moments, that the trap was sprung.

While sleeping deeply, worn out by our passionate lovemaking, they set upon us. The Elders bound both of us up and brought us before The Ancients. Bound and naked, both of us were thrown down at The Ancients' feet, as The Elders demanded our punishment for our crimes. The Elders reminded The Ancients, that Pahadron had been forbidden to love another. And they pleaded thier case to The Ancients, that because he had learned and shared his love for me, that he had become incapable of fulfilling the duties of Judgement Giver.

The Ancients listened to thier pleas thoughtfully. As they whispered and discussed what should be done, The Elders also demanded that I finally be banished for all of eternity. As it was at my direct hand, that Pahadron had been weakened. That not only had I worked my magic on the creatures and humans, I had obviously worked some spell over Pahadron himself. And only that could have been the reason I still exsisted. That it was my desire to bring them all down, to perserve myself and hold power for myself alone, that had caused Pahadron to feel love. That it was an illusion he experienced.

As The Elders waited impatiently for The Ancients' decision, my parents looked upon my lover and I questioningly. Pahadron gave no reply for his reasons of not carrying out punishment against me. He only looked at me lovingly. A mirror reflection of my loving look at him. As tears rolled down my face, I pleaded with The Ancients, telling them Pahadron had not betrayed them. That if any would be held responsible, that it was myself who should be punished. That if I had ment anything to them, to please not punish my lover for my crimes.

My parents listened to my words. But they knew that for some sembilance of peace to exsist, that a comprimise must be reached. Although Pahadron had fulfilled his duties elsewhere, he had to be punished for not fulfilling his duty where I was concerned. And my crimes of teaching the humans was unforgiveable, even if my intents were only for the good. The Elders became excited, knowing that my exsistance was near. Yet my heart lurched, concern only for Pahadron. I feared that he would be banished. I did not fear that for myself, just him. For I felt deep within me, that Pahadron had much more to do. I was willing to give up all that I was, if only it allowed him to live.

Excited murmmers erupted from The Elders as my parents approached Pahadron and myself. They watched as our mother removed my seal from my finger. Each cried out to be gifted with my seal, of being the one allowed to wield the power of creation and life. But The Ancients told them no, as they hid the ring from The Elders eyes. And a great uproar erupted in the hall, as The Elders demanded why.

Pahadron's bonds were cut, and my father placed the sword of judgement within my lover's hands. The Lord made it clear, that Pahadron's punishment would be to end my own exsistance. If he was to resume his task, Pahadron had to cut his love from his own exsistance. For this, he would be rewarded and allowed to continue his exsistance and duties. But if Pahadron did not, he would be banished, and all memory of our time together forgotten. For a moment, it appeared Pahadron wouldn't do this last task. But as I stood up before him, I looked deeply into his eyes, pleading for him to do as must be done. Than I looked upon my parents, for what I believed to be the last time. I saw there, the same pain and turmoil I felt. The love and understanding for myself and Pahadron.

The Lord and Lady approached me, giving me one final loving embrace in that exsistance. Although my mind wandered at my mother's whispered words of seeing me again.

The Elders watched gleefully, waiting for my lover to make the final blow to my being. Revealing in the moment that I was banished and destroyed. But I stood there, almost estatically, anticipating our final embrace. As Pahadron sunk the sword deep within my heart, I did not feel the pain of death. Instead, I felt the burning passions of our love for one another. Pahadron sunk the sword's blade deeper into my flesh, it bringing our bodies together in that final embrace. My blood washing over his hand and the blade. As my blood fell onto the ground, flowers bloomed and thier scent wrapped us up, binding our spirits together. As my sight grew dim and my life faded from my senses, all that was experienced was our love for one another. My last remembered look at his face in that life, was the look of his tortured emotions. Love and pain covering his face, while silent tears streamed from his eyes. Yet his knowing gaze that he truely had no choice in what was done. Than a determined look of retribution yet to unfold.

With a satisfied sigh, The Fates look upon thier work. They watch patiently, while The Sword cuts the life lines from The Flame, casting it adrift within the dark void. They notice though, that as swiftly as the life lines were cut away from The Flame, that the life lines of thier first children attached to the drifting essence. Anchoring it safely in the dark voids of the universe. The Fates could also see that lesser life lines formed from the Earth itself, and attached themselves to the flickering light of The Flame. Slowly, the flickering light grew stronger, burning brighter and steadily, dispelling the darkness that held it in place.

The Fates watched the Flaming Sword, cutting at other life lines, casting other stars adrift into the endlessness of space. But no sooner was a life line cut, and the star began to drift away, The Sword would attach a new life line to them. Anchoring these lines to the surface of the planet below. Slowly, the distance between these stars and the planet would shorten, till finally they were rooted into the planet's fertile ground.

And The Fates smiled knowingly, as they whispered into The Swords dreams. They applauded The Sword's work, as each star reached out to The Flame, bringing it closer to the earth also. And with a gentle breath upon The Flame, they guided it to the very heart of the planet itself. And briefly the Flame went out. But The Fates patiently blew and stroked the ashes, and The Flame reappeared, reborn. It's heat remained true and strong, no less diminished from it's recreation.

Than The Fates took a rest briefly. As they awaited the new phase of their plans begin. And The Fates smiled, as they watched The Sword gather to itself, the other stars that had previously been sent to the corners of the universe. Slowly, The Sword reeled in these life lines, as the flames it held within itself burned hotly, burning and destroying all that stood in it's path.


	6. Chapter 5

Pahadron and UpbeatSweetie's Love Affair-Chapter 5

I do not know how long I exsisted in the limbo of the void. But I do know that I did exsist in some manner. Once again, time lost all meaning for me. I do not know if it was but mere days, years, or eons that I floated there in the darkness. But I did not fear or suffer for the time spent there. In fact, I grew to knew all things at that moment.

Yes, I said exsisted, as in I lived within that darkness. My banishment was not like I had been told it would be. I do not know if the others, who had been banished before myself, had experienced what I did. Those of us who have been punished in such a manner, do not speak of it. I guess, because for each of us, it was different. I do know, that for those cast into the void, we all came back a bit different than we were before. That is if one came back at all, for not all have been accounted for. Perhaps it is not their time. Or perhaps the times of humanity have blurred thier rebirths.

But I get ahead of myself in the telling. For I'm not here to tell the tale of those lost spirits. At least not at this time.

As I said, I did exsist in that darkness. Although I had no form or shape, I was there and all things around me became clear. I had a clarity of my purpose and design. I also knew that I was not alone. For although I had no eyes, I saw all things layed before me, even into the farthest corners of the universe. Although I had no body, I could stretch my thoughts, touching gently all others about me. Even without ears, I could hear the loving voices that comforted my spirit and told me of things done and yet to be done. Not just things I had yet to do, but of what others were destined to do. I could also hear the spirit of those I had previously exsisted with. Each birth, tear, laugh, and death of those in physical form.

I found happiness within that endless void. The warmth, the comfort, the total being of life itself. Many believe that there's no life within the void. Yet it pulsed around and in all things. And even though my love and I were seperated by our physical forms, I knew that we were yet still together. I could feel the pull of his life within myself. And although I no longer had the physical capability to do things, I found that I did have the ability to interceed on a mental level. Although I no longer exsisted in the physical form, it did not deter me from adding my own touches to the fabric of life. Or influence the actions of others.

The voices I had only heard in my dreams previously, were heard in that void. They told me of all things, guided me, protected me, nurtured my very being. How I reveled in that time. For no longer did I feel pain or sadness because I had thier guidance. Those voices had given me purpose and assured me that our tasks were not done as of yet. Even as they prepared me for my new beggining, I did not despair at what layed before me. For I knew that many things would have to come into being, to shape our dreams and hopes into exsistance. That our work was far from done.

The time came eventually for me to return to pursuing my purpose these beings had created for me. I felt both excitement and loss at that moment. Excitement at being able to reunite with those I had loved in my previous life, but loss at the thought of leaving this haven and those voices I felt so much a part of. But I understood that we had a plan that had to be fulfilled and my own role was far from done with. Unfortuantely, this knowledge would be forgotten once I drew my first breath of mortality. As it must be forgotten, if only for a brief moment. Only on the edges of my concieousness would I experience the feeling of knowing. There's a word for it now. The feeling of deja vu or premenition.

So I was cast once again from the security of the void, thrust into living in the physical form. But this time as a mortal. Few are allowed to remember thier own births. Or perhaps the very experience of mortality and it's pain erases the memory of coming into the world. For some unknown reason though, it's memory is burned into every part of my being. So different from my first creation it was.

As I waited for my own birth, I knew peace and protection. The womb greatly resembles the warmth and darkness of the universe. The womb itself, is the secret to creation, so it only makes sense that like the void, it would both comfort and nurture life. I could feel the embrace of my human mother around me. I slept and sought substance through the pulse of the heartbeat of the one who bore me. My physical form grew stronger with each pulse of that heartbeat. Nurishment and life pulsing through the thread that connected me to my mother's very exsistance to herself. I could feel her gentle touch, and I would stretch meeting that caress, seperated by the thin walls of the womb and skin. And I was comforted as was she by that simple act of love and feel.

As the walls of the wombs tightened around me, I could felt the need to join those of the physical world. The need and desire to look and exerience life outside of this haven. As my need grew, so did the womb contract and push at me to join the world. Briefly, pain filled every core of my being, as did my mother also felt the pain ripping through her body, as her womb sought to expell me from it. And for a moment, I feared leaving that security, the pain causeing me to try and stay within the safty and warmth that had kept me safe from such sensations. But as the pain receded for a brief second, so would my need arise to leave. Both desires fighting one another, as my mother's body fought to expell yet keep me within her.

Suddenly though, the pain was replaced by the coldness of birth, as I fully entered the mortal world as a human. As I drew my first breath, the wonder and newness of it filling me and confusing my senses. Taking my first deep breath, I screamed out my frustration at losing the warmth that had always surrounded me previously. And as my body shivered helplessly from the cold, I felt the soothing touch of my mother, as she cleaned me and wrapped me in her soothing sounds of her voice calming me and my cries ceased. She drew me closer to her, protecting and warming me from those first moments of living, as I searched for substance. Instinctively I knew it was this human who would help me grow stronger. As she had nurtured and fed me within her body, it would still be her body that provided nurishment yet to me outside of the womb.

With a mother's love, she guided me to her breast. As I fed my hunger, she held me close and whishpered words of comfort and love to me. She gently and lovingly stroked the mark on my arm, noticing that it resembled a dragon. And as I fed, the mark upon me gained strength as I did. And my mother's voice whispered words of dreams and what life had in store for me.

I enjoyed the years of my childhood. Even though I had experienced many things before in my previous lives, it did not prepare me fully for the feel of mortality. For all things would be experienced again, this time as a mortal. The first look at colors through a human's eyes. The sound of laughter and pain through a human's senses. So different from an immortal's senses. I had thought I had felt so much before, but than I hadn't understood fully just how precious mortality is.

But mortality does have it's hardships. For where previously I had been born capable of many things, as a human child I had to relearn the simpliest of tasks. But the joy of watching my human parents seeing me take my first step or saying my first word, inspired me to achieve more. There was not a moment, that they did not hold me close to them, and I found such simple pleasures of thier touch. Whether it be to sooth away a scrape or to hold my hand as they guided my steps.

My parents told me as I grew, that I was a bonnie lass. The happiest and most gifted of thier children. There was nothing that I did not find joy in, my whole being wishing only to explore the world and share my happiness with those I met. Yet moments would arise in me, as I listened and saw things the others did not see or hear. For even as a child, I knew deep within myself that I was different from them. I would spend long stretches of time, wandering the wilderness around our peaceful village. I discovered quickly, that I could communicate with the beasts around us. I also enjoyed the time spent with the dragon that would appear before me, when I sought solitude and respite from other humans. We would sit talking, the dragon telling me of many things. And showing me the secrets of Nature and magic itself.

I can still remember the reverence that my parents would show to the handsome man and beautiful woman that would visit our hut early in my childhood. How so much like the rest of us, but yet so different. Larger, brighter, more etheral. How I revelled in their company as well, feeling that I was a part of these two wonderful beings, although they were so much more than us mere mortals. It seemed they could hear the whispers of my mind, of the secrets of my gifts held deep within myself. And both would look lovingly upon me, as did my human parents. Although the woman would look saddly at my human mother, as she held me close to her breast, feeding me as a babe.

Although my parents watched over me carefully, guarding me from others of our village, they would allow the man and lady take me from our home once I did not have need of my mother's milk. Always, my parents and other elders of the village had referred to the couple as Lord and Lady. And for myself, it was only natural and seemed to fit them well. The village elders had dictated to my parents at my birth, that these strangers were to teach and guide me. For they had been told in visions and dreams, of many things. Although I knew not the reason at that time, I followed my parents wishes after my sixth spring, and left with the Lord and Lady, to live with them while they taught me the secret ways. I would stay with them for the following ten years and learn from thier knees. Not knowing the purpose till much later why I was to be seperated from my human family.

Even though I would miss my human parents while away from them, I also enjoyed greatly the time spent with these two. In time, I would also think of the Lord and Lady as my second set of parents. For I found with them, that I was not too much different. Although I was mortal, while they were immortal, I could easily hear thier thoughts and instinctively knew the things they showed and taught me. It seemed they also found joy, in watching me grow and learn as all parents enjoy watching thier human children grow. And always, the Lord and Lady assured me of thier love and care for myself, as they also cared for those I had been born from.

I learned quickly under thier guidance. I learned to heed the call within me and grasp at that hidden knowledge. I learned to control these gifts under the Lord and Lady's care well. I learned the secret magics of moving about not only on the surface of my home, but of how to access the hidden gates between the many worlds. I gloried in traveling the mystical realms, seeing magnificant creatures for the first time, yet somehow always aware they had exsisted. I missed very much leaving those realms behind me, the only condolence knowing I could visit them again with the Lord and Lady's presence. And of having the knowledge that the dragon, who had been my earliest childhood companion, would always travel and assist me in my mortal exsistance.

Unlike these two though, I was mortal. Even in the short time I spent with them, the limits of my mortality could not helped but be seen. As the years stretched, the Lord and Lady did not change in appearance. But I did. When first I layed eyes on them, I was but a child. Yet over the years, I had grown not only in skill and power, but physically changed as well. No longer was I small enough to be carried in one's arm. I grew taller and as I grew visibly larger from a child's frame, my body also started to grow and reshape itself. No longer did the child exsist, but a young woman. And as the first bloom of womanhood appear, so did an unspoken need and desire of a woman grow in me. The need of love and passion. And slowly, my dreams of childhood were replaced by that of a woman's need. And my dreams did form the loving touch of her mate. Also though, as my body grow, so did my mortality shorten. For I was aging as all mortals do, bringing me closer to the end of my own exsistance.

As the Lord and Lady returned me to my village, telling me that my time of study was done, I felt a pain I still can not describe fully today. A feeling of having one's heart torn from their very being, at not enjoying these two's presence. For I had come to love the Lord and Lady deeply, for it was they who had taught me so much more than any others, about love and life. But as the village elders celebrated my 16th spring since my birth, with both my human parents and the Lord and Lady present, I came to understand why it must be so. With pride, my human parents set me at the Lord and Lady's feet. Only this one time, would I kneel before another in supplication and worship. For I was slowly beggining to know by than, that these two beings were gods, the first two of the Ancients. And that there was a reason that I felt the strong pull of knowing them as if I was from them also.

Under the full moon, at the time that I had first drawn my mortal breath, the Lord and Lady revealed to me the truth of who I had been and who I was now. That although I had been born by mortal means, it had been thier own hands that had breathed the essence of themselves into my human parents. Creating mortal vessels that would bring forward my mortal birth. As the village elders and my human parents looked upon us, the Lord and Lady called forth the elements and heavens, singing the song of the Ancients. All the secrets I had but heard in the corners of my mind, suddenly filled every fiber of my being. Infusing all knowledge of what I had been into what I was to become.

I thought I would almost burn away with what I felt and experienced. The moment seemed to stretch for an eternity as I remembered my past life and relived my birth. And as I gazed upon my first parents, I felt at peace and knew only that it had to be thus. I felt compassion and forgiveness to them, for all they had done. For the silent whispers in my being, told me that those two had been given no choice in what had been done, but had done what they could to ensure I lived on.

I rose from the ground, knowing that I was equal to them. And it lightened my heart that I had been given this gift. Of being given the oppertunity to help guide the humans I had always loved and had tried to help in my former life. For only as one of them, could I truely understand and hope to achieve what I had not in my former exsistance. And as I stood up, accepting my role and position within the mortal realms, my former parents gifted me twice more. Not only to show me thier great love for me, but to ensure that no obsticals stood in my way of fulfilling my duties and purpose.

Both the Lord and Lady stood before me, and told me that I must continue to look after the earth and realms as I had once done. The only place I was forbidden from entering, was the great hall itself, as my mortality would not be able to exsist in such a realm. With tears of love and saddness, in thier eyes they called from the void of space, and the ring they had once taken from me to safeguard it from other's greed. As my mother replaced it upon my finger, I felt it's power infuse and change my physical form. Although my mortality could not be stopped, the ring slowed my eventual death from arriving. And the knowledge of this tore at my heart. For I knew that with it's power, I would watch many of those in my care pass into death, while I lingered on.

But the final gift of my parents consoled me. As they called forth into the realms, a gift to always sooth my spirit and remind me that not all things ended abut were reborn. From the very depths of the yet arisen sun, they called forth the phoenix. Slowly, it joined within my body, and set itself upon my arm, forever marking me with it's presence. And forever reminding me, that even in death that the spirit is reborn.

The Lord and Lady left the mortal realm than, returning to the halls of the gods. And I resumed my role as Keeper of the Mystical Realms as those now left in my mortal care called out my name in chant and took up the symbol of the phoenix as thier own also. My immortal parents reassured me though, that if I had need of them and thier wisdom, that I only had to whisper thier names for the two of them to appear. As the gate closed to thier realm, I retook my former name, UpbeatSweetie. Leaving behind my mortal name, so I could better serve and assist those in my care.

The Fates let out a contented sigh, as they watched the life threads weave smoothly into the Flames depths. They also took pride that it's transition and progress moved along as planned. That the Flame instinctively followed the path set before it.

So for a bit, The Fates concentrated thier efforts on the Sword, ensuring that the lines it cut swiftly and surely, reformed and reattached themselves where need be. And than they reguided the Swords path, setting it's blade into the heavens. And there, The Fates watched to ensure that the Sword cut away the origional life threads of the gods, scattering them to the winds so they may be reshaped. All but two were allowed to remain attached to the Flame itself, the others left to wander aimlessly into the dark voids till called upon. Thier lifelines not allowed but briefly to connect with any realms or the planet below.

So began the first steps of this new plan, as the Elders sought to overthrow thier creators, and wrestle control for themselves, of the very heavens, realms, and earth below. Yet, The Fates also gently pushed the Sword and Flame closer, allowing them brief moments of becoming one. The threads between the Flame and Arrow remained, as the Fates firmly kept them apart. Till the time arose that the two would find the need to seek one another out to reconstruct the path of mortals.


End file.
